


Love on Christmas Day

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale goes all out for Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 23 of my Countdown to Christmas! This is sweet enough to give you cavities. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, though I just really enjoy writing the softness of fics like this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Christmas has always been Aziraphale’s favorite holiday. He loved the snow and the reds and greens. He loved the generosity of the people around him. People were overall just much more peasant through this holiday season. Generally speaking anyway. 

So, of course, he wanted to decorate for the holiday when the time came. He was begging Crowley to go decoration shopping with him from the first sight of Christmas decorations. Crowley was more than happy to follow what the angel wanted. He’d spent six thousand years with the angel never asking for anything, having had the idea that desire was one of  _ Hell’s  _ drilled into his head from his creation day. 

Which wasn’t  _ technically _ wrong _. _

Perhaps they got some looks from the neighbors for having a blowup Santa in their front yard on October fifteenth, but neither of them cared. Aziraphale didn’t pay close enough attention the what the humans thought of him to be bothered by it. Crowley was just happy that the angel was happy. That the angel was  _ comfortable  _ being  _ openly _ happy. Crowley had never seen the angel as happy as he was while they were picking out Christmas decorations for their cottage. 

Aziraphale had also spent the last few months preparing for Christmas. More specifically, he was preparing for Crowley’s gift. It was their first true Christmas together. They had spent a few Christmases in the past together, but they really couldn’t celebrate the full extent of it. They had to keep watch over their shoulders for Heaven and Hell. This was the first time that they didn’t have to do that. They both had left their respective head offices. They were no longer being watched. 

Aziraphale was more excited to be giving Crowley his gift than Crowley was to be receiving it. Though it should be noted that Crowley was curious as to what the angel would be doing for him. He knew that the angel would go over-the-top with it, but he wasn’t quite sure what exactly that meant for him. Aziraphale lost patience on Christmas Eve.

***

“Oh, please Crowley, just open this one,” Aziraphale said, handing him a small box. “It isn’t very big and you’ll have plenty to open tomorrow. I just cannot wait a moment longer to see you open this one.” 

“Angel, it isn’t Christmas yet,” Crowley teased though he knew he was going to give in anyway. “You don’t get to open gifts the day before. They’re called  _ Christmas  _ presents, not Christmas  _ Eve  _ presents.” 

“Well, that one is a Christmas  _ Eve  _ gift,” Aziraphale protested. “I am telling you to open it now, so will you please open it now?” Crowley let out a sigh to try and play like he was annoyed, though he really couldn’t be annoyed with the angel. At least not with how good of a mood Aziraphale had been in for the last few months thanks to the Christmas spirit. 

“Oh alright, hand it over.” Aziraphale clapped his hands and wiggled with delight. He handed Crowley the little box that had been wrapped with red paper with snowflakes all over it. Inside was a box that held a necklace with an angel pendant on the end of it. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, who shrugged. 

“Let’s put it on you,” Aziraphale said. Crowley allowed the angel to take the box back. He turned around so Aziraphale could clip in on him properly. When Crowley turned back to face the angel, Aziraphale smiled. “It suits you.” Crowley grabbed the pendant so he could get a better look at it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded. 

“I knew that you would like it. I saw it and I just thought that you  _ must  _ have it.” 

“I don’t know what to say,” Crowley said. He’d never received a gift like this before. He never even would have thought to get himself a necklace but he absolutely loved the one that was around his neck. Aziraphale shrugged.

“You really don’t have to say anything, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “The look on your face says it all.” 

“Thank you, angel,” Crowley said. “I love it.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I knew you would,” Aziraphale said. “And you’re welcome.” 

***

Once Crowley had opted to go to bed, Aziraphale decided it was time to play Santa. He had heard of the excitement that it brought to children, seeing all of the gifts under a tree for Christmas. It was also quite a nice look. Really brought the whole Christmas aesthetic together. Besides, neither he nor Crowley had ever gotten to have a “Santa” experience. Santa as a being wasn’t exactly  _ real _ . Even if he were, angels and demons were never children, which seemed to be what the Santa man seemed to specialize in. 

Aziraphale felt as though it wasn’t about Santa. It was more about the magic of Christmas morning. It was about waking up and feeling a sort of feeling that was completely unique to the day. Opening and giving gifts all morning met with a special breakfast. Perhaps even some hot chocolate. There had always been a sort of magic tinge to the air that you couldn’t get anywhere else. 

Once Azirpahale was satisfied with how the tree and the gifts were arranged, he decided to join Crowley in bed. He wasn’t going to be sleeping, he typically didn’t. He did, however, enjoy being in the room while the demon slept. Today, he decided to reread  _ A Christmas Carol  _ by Charles Dickens to keep himself in the Christmas spirit. Not that he needed any help, but it was always a good read anyway. 

All that was left to do was wait for the demon to wake up. 

***

Before Crowley even rolled over that morning, he could feel the angel sitting next to him in bed. He smiled and rolled over to get a look at his angel. 

“Merry Christmas, angel,” Crowley said. 

“Merry Christmas indeed, my dear,” Aziraphale replied. “How did you sleep?” 

“Quite well, actually,” Crowley replied. “Better than usual.” He sat up and kissed the angel. He ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft curls. Aziraphale smiled. 

“That’s good to hear, Aziraphale said as he put his book down, having finished it. He turned his full attention to the demon. “Are you ready to start the morning?” Crowley grabbed Azirpahale’s hand. 

“I’m ready to start every morning with you,” Crowley said. 

“Great, let’s get a wiggle on then, shall we?” Aziraphale asked, excited to show the demon what he’d done. Crowley shrugged and the two of them got out of bed. 

Crowley gasped in surprise when he saw the plethora of gifts under the tree. He hadn’t known what he was expecting, but  _ this  _ certainly hadn’t been it. If he wasn’t certain that Santa didn’t exist, he would have thought that he’d paid a visit. 

“Angel I-” 

“Oh hush dear, don’t look at me,” Aziraphale said with a coy smile. “I didn’t do any of this.” Crowley shook his head. He really didn’t know why Aziraphale had done this, but he appreciated the hell out of it. This was so far out of what he ever thought he would experience. He shook his head. 

“I just-”

“Hush,” Aziraphale said. “Shall we have breakfast first or shall we head straight for the tree?” Aziraphale asked. He wanted to leave it up to the demon, though he wanted more than anything to just get to the giving part of the day. Crowley shook his head. He couldn’t process all of the gifts at the moment, so he opted for the breakfast option. Aziraphale was more than happy to comply. 

Together, the two of them put together the best hot chocolate they’d ever had, along with some pancakes. Nothing screamed Christmas like getting a little too much sugar into your system right at the start of the day. It was incredible, actually. Aziraphale had never actually been a child, but he could quite imagine what it might have been like if he were a child on this very day. Once they had gotten food into their systems and all the dishes cleaned up, it was time for the gifts. 

Simply looking at the pile of gifts that Aizrpahale had gotten for him made Crowley feel slightly guilty for his gift. He’d only gotten one. It wasn’t even one that he’d put too much thought into. It was simply a modern book that he found while he was out. He figured it was about time that the angel started getting introduced to some new books rather than doing his rereading over and over again. He knew that Aizrpahale  _ loved  _ rereading his books, but a new book would give him the joy of reading something fresh for the first time in over a century. 

Nothing near the thought that went into every single one of the gifts that Aziraphale had gotten for Crowley. 

Every single gift represented an important moment in their lives. A little apple tree to represent Eden (how had the angel even  _ gotten  _ an apple tree?), a copy of Shakespeare’s  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ recounting how Crowley had mentioned he preferred the funny ones back when they saw Hamlet and so many other things. 

However, the most thoughtful gift of them all was the quilt that Aziraphale had made for the demon. Crowley hadn’t even been aware that the angel knew how to sew at all, much less that he knew well enough to have been able to do an entire quilt. Not to mention that the two of them were damn near inseparable, so how the angel had managed to create an  _ entire quilt  _ without Crowley noticing was incredible. 

It was just . . .

“Oh, dear, don’t cry,” Aziraphale said. “Is there something wrong? I can-” Crowley shook his head. He was overwhelmed with the love he felt for the angel. 

“You’ve done all of this for me, and all I’ve gotten for you is a stupid book,” Crowley said, running his fingers over the quilt. “I just,” he sighed. “I’m a  _ demon. _ ” 

“You  _ were  _ a demon,” Aziraphale corrected. “We’re on our own side now. You’re not a  _ demon _ anymore. You’re just Crowley.” Aziraphale smiled and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “Besides, books aren’t stupid in the slightest.” Aziraphale held up the book. He’d never heard of the title or the author, but he was sure he was going to love the book just because Crowley had gotten it for him. 

“Yes, but I still did terrible things,” Crowley replied. “Unspeakable things. Things I haven’t even  _ told  _ you about.” 

“My dear, people are worth more than their past,” Aziraphale said. He didn’t even try to think of these “unspeakable things” that Crowley must have done. It didn’t matter. “Everyone can be redeemed, I think. As long as you are actively working to be the best version of yourself, your past does not matter. And I do think that you are working on being the best you can be.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Crowley asked. 

“Quite a few times, actually,” Aziraphale said. “But I never get tired of hearing it. I love you too, my dear. Quit being so hard on yourself. You’re doing just fine. Allow yourself to be happy. You deserve it.”

“I love you, angel.” Aziraphale kissed the demon. 

“You are my forever, my dear,” Aziraphale replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
